Tears
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: It all started the day I was born.. I was the 1st female born since Vegetason was distoryed but there was a little surprize that came with me.... YES SAME STORY go to profile to understand


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** If some of you are wondering about this story or any of the other's plz go to my profile it should help you understand alot of things. This is my first Vegeta and Pan fanfic if you don't like it please don't read. I don't own Dbz

* * *

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

We were all in the hospital with Gohan and Videl waiting for the newest arrival Pan their daughter. She would be the first female Saiyan to be born on Earth since Vegeta-son was destroyed. I was against the wall in my normal pose when Kakkarot walked up to me.

"Hey Vegeta do you feel that power?"

"Yes Kakkarot it's the brat, your brats' brat"

"Are you sure Pan shouldn't be that strong with her only being a 1/4 Saiyan"

"She isn't a 1/4 ..." I was trying to tell him when a woman in white walked up to us.

"Are you all with the Son Family?"

We all nodded and followed her to the floor where they were.

When we arrived on the floor most of us could already hear her screaming, and boy, I tell you she had a pair of lungs. Gohan was standing by the door almost in tears._ 'Weak boy' _I thought to myself as we got closer.

"Thank Denda see if one of you guys can get her to be quite" As he lead us into the room.

"Give the brat to me" I said before anyone could do or say anything. Videl handed her to me at first I thought she was an angel she had midnight black hair with black onyx eyes.

As soon as I picked her up something warm and fuzzy wrapped around my forearm. There it was a little black tail.

So I was right to think that she somehow is a full blooded Saiyan because there is no way a 1/4 Saiyan could have a tail. After a minute she fell a sleep.

"How can she have a tail she is only a 1/4 Saiyan right?" Kakkarot asked Gohan

"No father the test just came back she's a full-blooded Saiyan we cant figure it out, I mean I am 1/2 and Videl is human so she should not be..."

"It is very rare to see this happen I have never seen it before but my father told me it has only happen twice in the entire history of our race, Kakkarot your great-great grandmother was the last one, your blood has the key to allow this to happen"

"Well I guess we better have the doctor remove her tail so..."

"No Gohan, she must keep her tail for if it is removed anyway other than natural, a fight per say, than it could kill her"

"But what about the full moon, you are the only full blooded Saiyan who can control yourself even father has a hard time with it."

"Woman, I need you to finish the doom I asked to build as well as the re-growth formula and I will train the girl. You and Videl will need to stay at CC for awhile since I am the only one who knows how to care for a pure bread child"

**_Fifteen & 1/2 years later_**

Fifteen and a half years has pasted since that day Pan and I train everyday. I have taught her how to speak in our native langue Saiyan-go.

She has become as strong as me in SSJ 2 form, but she has not reached SSJ 1 yet but I believe it wont be to much longer. She is still having a lot of problems with the full moon it still takes her too long till she can control her self but soon she will.

The woman has hired a teacher for the girl. They all still live here we decided it would be better this way so that she could train to control her power. She is in the house right now doing her studies.

Everyday she is becoming more beautiful; she is growing up so fast you can really tell she is a full blooded Saiyan.

Whenever Trunks sees her he runs from her since their last spar she really kicked his ass all over the yard. Well here she comes for her training.

"Hey Veggie-head you ready" she asked me in saiyan-go since that is the only way we talk to each other.

"Brat what have I told you about calling me that I am your Prince" (sg) I relied she knows how much I hate that nickname. She's already in her stances, she smart she knows what is to come.

"Okay Prince Veggie-head"

"That's it brat you are going to get the beating of your life" I told her as I attacked her. _'Damn she's getting fast' _I thought to myself.

We continued our little spar for about five hours than I felt it a huge power. I stopped and looked at her; I knew she felt it as well I could tell in her eyes there was fear and anger.

"You stay here with the women"

"But Vegeta I can help if it comes to that"

"No I want you here to protect them" She knew that I only wanted her to stay here so nothing would happen to her, but she also knew that she could help me by staying here.

I looked at her one more time and took off to where I felt that power I knew that Kakkarot and the others would come. _'That brat better stay there this time' _I said to myself as I thought about the last time she snuck out and followed us, it took her three weeks in the tank to be healed, we thought we were going to lose her, needless to see Jacob didn't live.

I wonder why the last fifteen years we have seen so many enemies; it started a month after Pan was born

"Vegeta!" I heard Kakkarot yell from behind me. I turn around to see all of them.

"Kakkarot"

"Hey do you also think it's strange that after so long of peace to be attacked nonstop for the last 15 and 1/2 years and it started a month after…"

"After the brat was born I think they are after her, but I don't know why, Gohan go back and stay with them" I said.

They rest of us fly off to find out who or what the power was and if they really were after Pan. We flew for about an hour, the power source was there but we couldn't see anything.

_**Pan's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in the living room with my mom, grandma. Bra and Bulma were in the lab. Dad was sitting in the kitchen trying to figure something out when I felt it, I don't know what it was but it was evil pure evil. I walked to the kitchen to see if my dad knew what it was.

"Dad what is that?"

"I don't know Pan but its coming here. I need you to take the others to the lab you will be safe there now go"

I turned and run to the others and told them to get to the lab. As we ran I felt the evil and it was here. I told my mom and grandma to keep running than I felt something. I turned to look back behind us to see my dad fighting something than I saw my mom turn around and run to help my dad I knew I had to get my grandma into the lab before I could do anything. So I picked her up and flew to the lab.

"Bulma you three get in the hole" I told her as I put my grandma down. They ran to the hole and I throw the cover over them. I knew they would be safe. I turned around and ran back to help my parents. As I got closer I could see my dad in SSJ 3 form and my mom right beside him.

Then it happened, I saw the creature power up a blast that I knew would destroy them both. I had to do something I ran as fast as I could then that's when I heard the creature speak.

"I told you I would have her no matter what, now you will die" he said as he released the blast.

I had to stop and cover my eyes because it was so bright. When I finally uncovered them to see what happen both of my parents were gone.

"NO" I yelled as I as I flew to attack it.

"Don't even try brat you will not win, for I am the son of the legendary Broly"

I yelled again I felt the hot tears come down my face than I stopped in mid air for no reason. I felt something inside me snap. Gold smoke swirled around me with lighting, I felt my hair growing long and I knew what was happing I was transforming but into what I didn't know.

_**

* * *

**__****_

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

As we were I felt Gohan and Videl's ki disappear, than I felt a power that I have never felt before, it was stronger than Kakkarot and my self's power put together and I knew it had to be her. I yelled to the others as I turned around.

"We must get to the others now. Kakkarot use IT to get us there"

We all gather around him and placed a hand on him as he placed two fingers to his forehead.

When we got there we saw Pan attacking a creature. We could hear her screaming.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to my family"

That's when it hit me she was in SSJ 4 and I knew what had happened she had saw Gohan and Videl die. I looked around to the others they all had a stun look on their faces.

I knew that the harpy, the woman and the little brat had to be in the whole but it wouldn't hold up much longer not with Pan's power.

"Kakkarot go to the others and all of you go to the lookout until its safe. NOW!"

Kakkarot just nodded and they flew of to inside the house to get them and I felt them leave while I continued to watch the two fighting I knew she couldn't hold out much longer since she must have had skip the first three levels and shot right into SSJ 4.

"PAN DISTORY HIM NOW" I yelled at her in saiyan-go. She didn't answer but I knew see heard me because she powered up and sent a Kama-hama wave at it the blast was so powerful I had to power up to SSJ 4 as well just to try and keep my balance. I shielded my eyes and waited.

As soon as it was over I saw her still standing there in the air. After a second she started to collapsed I flew to her before she fell to the ground.

"Ve…ge…ta they...are...go..." was all she could get out before she passed out.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her into the lab to the tank. I stripped her down and hooked the machine to her and closed the door to the tank. I sat down in front of it thinking what I would have done if I lost her. After an hour I was still there, that's when I heard her voice in my head.

"Vegeta, can you hear me"

"Yeah, how are you doing this?"

"I'm not sure, where are you?"

"Right in front of you sitting down"

"Why am I always along, why did they leave me did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you dare balm yourself for this is not your fault do you hear me"

"Yeah but in away it is because that thing was after me, and all the evil that has attacked they all wanted me"

"The reason they are after you is because you're so powerful, do you realize you went SSJ 4 and skipped the other levels"

"Did I really, how no one has ever done that."

"They have now. What would you think about using the dragon balls to make Vegeta-son"

"Vegeta I would love that but would you come with me I don't want to be alone anymore but only under one condition"

"What's that?"

"Can we wish for the other Saiyan's to be brought back to life so you don't have to be King of a race where there are so few left?"


End file.
